


A Real Christmas

by castielshoneybee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Dean/Cas Secret Santa 2016, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mistletoe, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: Castiel decides to give Dean and Sam a real Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moiraes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moiraes/gifts).



Castiel took out his phone, looking around to make sure he was alone before opening his contacts and composing a text.

 

_Mary, can you help me?_

 

_Sure, Castiel, what do you need?_

 

_Christmas is important to most humans, correct?_

 

_I would say so. It's my favorite holiday. Where is this going?_

 

_Dean and I were on a run yesterday, and I noted the festivities going on in town. He said that he and Sam never really celebrated Christmas, so I thought that I might give him a Christmas this year._

 

_They don't celebrate Christmas? Well, that's going to change. What can I do?_

 

_They're leaving tomorrow morning on a hunt. Can you come to the bunker and help me prepare?_

 

_I'll be there tomorrow afternoon._

 

Cas pocketed his phone with a satisfied smile.

 

****

 

It had been a straightforward salt and burn, but digging up graves wasn't as easy as it was when they were in their twenties, so Sam and Dean were pretty tired when they returned to the bunker. Dean parked the car in the garage, looking forward to a nice, hot shower, a whiskey, and a good night's sleep. As they dragged themselves down the hallway toward the map room, they heard music drifting through the air. 

 

_Silver bells, silver bells, it's Christmas time in the city…_

 

“Sam, is that Christmas music?”

 

“I think it is.” Dean rounded the corner, stopping dead and causing Sam to bump into his back. Green garlands twined with twinkling, white lights draped the staircase and festooned the walls along the ceiling and around the door frames, red bows attached at intervals. In the center of the room stood a massive Christmas tree that reached almost to the high ceiling. More lights twinkled among its branches and reflected off delicate glass balls. The tree was topped with a large, lighted star. Beneath it were brightly wrapped gifts. Dean stepped into the room, turning to take it all in, Sam close behind. Along the stair rail hung four stockings, each bearing a name: Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Mom. _Mom?_ Dean's breath caught in his throat.

 

“Cas?” Dean's voice echoed through the bunker. Moments later, footsteps approached. Dean's eyes widened when Castiel appeared in the doorway. Gone were the suit jacket and trenchcoat, replaced by a festive red sweater adorned with reindeer and snowflakes.

 

“Hello, Dean. Hello, Sam.” Cas crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “Merry Christmas. I'm glad you made it home in time.”

 

“Cas, did you do all this?” Dean placed his hand on the angel's cheek. 

 

“He had some help.” Dean's eyes flew up, looking over Cas’ shoulder.

 

“Mom!” Sam crossed the room in three strides and gathered Mary in his arms. Cas released Dean, then he was right behind Sam, waiting his turn to crush his mother in a hug.

 

“Castiel told me the two of you don't celebrate Christmas, and we decided we weren't having any of that. It's my first Christmas back. I may have a lot of things going on with me, but there's no way I'm not spending Christmas with my boys.” Mary smiled. “Now, tomorrow is Christmas Eve. No looking for jobs for at least the next two days. You're officially on Christmas break.” Dean looked at Sam with a grin.

 

“Well, Sammy. Looks like we're going Christmas shopping tomorrow.”

 

****

 

Christmas Eve came and went with shopping and a nice dinner prepared by Castiel, who, it turns out, was a pretty good cook. The foursome sat around the Christmas tree listening to carols and drinking well into the night. Mary was the first one to tap out, wishing everyone goodnight and heading to bed. Sam wasn't far behind, though his goodnights were a little more slurred than Mary's were. Cas and Dean snuggled quietly, just enjoying the music and closeness. Dean lifted his head off Cas’ shoulder.

 

“Cas?”

 

“Yes, Dean?”

 

“Thank you for doing all this. Christmas was always something regular people did. Having Mom back, then this, I can pretend we're a normal family, at least for a few days.” Cas smiled and lifted his hand to touch Dean's cheek. He didn't speak, just leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Dean's lips. It only took a moment for the kiss to deepen, both slanting their lips to fit tightly together, tongues seeking every corner of one another's mouths. Dean shifted, throwing a leg over Cas' lap and straddling him. He moved his lips along Cas’ jaw, then down his neck. His hands found the hem of Cas’ sweater, this one featuring laughing Santas, and he pushed it up, pulling his lips away from Cas’ neck long enough to drag it over Cas’ head and discard it on the floor. He picked up where he left off, kissing, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin on Cas’ neck before moving down to draw a nipple into his mouth. Cas gasped. Dean knew every spot to drive Cas crazy, and he used that knowledge shamelessly, reducing Cas to a quivering, rock hard mess. Cas knew he'd have his turn soon enough, though. Dean slid down Cas’ muscular frame, dropping to his knees between Cas’ thighs and grabbing the waistband of his pants. Cas looked down. The sight of Dean, mossy eyes gazing up at him, mouth slightly open as he slowly popped the button and pulled the zipper down, had his cock twitching. He lifted his hips to help Dean pull his pants down, then held his breath and waited. Dean froze for a couple beats, then burst into laughter at the sight of Cas’ novelty underwear, front emblazoned with festive mistletoe.

 

“It is human tradition to kiss under a sprig of mistletoe, is it not?” Cas smiled slyly. Dean just nodded and stood up, body shaking with laughter as he undid his jeans, pulling them down to reveal the exact same underwear. Cas barked out a laugh. He and Dean really were suited perfectly to one another. Dean fell back onto Cas, kissing him soundly as their giggles subsided, then sliding back down between Cas’ thighs. 

 

“Your mistletoe first,” Dean growled as he grabbed the waistband of Cas’ underwear and pulled them down to his ankles. He leaned forward and touched his lips to the tip of Cas’ cock in a kiss that would have been chaste of not for its placement. Cas groaned as his head fell back and he canted his hips forward. Dean licked a stripe up the underside of Cas’ cock, swirling his tongue around the head before taking it into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard as he bobbed up and down. Cas’ moans filled the room, drowning out the Christmas music. Dean pulled off, briefly sticking a finger in his mouth to coat it in saliva before returning to Cas’ cock. He pressed the finger to Cas’ ass, going slowly as his finger slipped past the tight ring of muscle. He crooked it, rubbing Cas’ prostate as he continued to suck, causing Cas to gasp and buck his hips. Dean splayed his free hand over Cas’ hip, holding him down when he tried to thrust up into Dean's mouth. He felt the angel shudder just before hot jets of cum pulsed down his throat. He sucked Cas through his orgasm, planting another tiny kiss on the tip as the angel's movements stilled. Cas sat up and grabbed Dean's face, pulling him up for a searing kiss, then pushed him onto his back. Cas came off the chair, pulling Dean's mistletoe underwear off and straddling Dean's hips as he laid on the floor. He leaned down and pressed open mouthed kisses along Dean's jawline and throat, working his way down. He stopped to suck and nip both of Dean's nipples in turn, then slid down Dean's body until his chest was resting between Dean's thighs. He dipped his tongue into Dean's belly button, and Dean giggled. 

 

“Come on, Cas. You know I'm ticklish there.” Cas just smiled. He did know, but that's what made it fun. Sliding down a little further, Cas wrapped a hand around the base of Dean's cock. Dean moaned at the firm grip. Cas pumped him a few times, then took him in his mouth, twirling his mouth around the length the way he knew Dean liked, moving his hand in concert with his mouth to give Dean as much sensation as he could. Dean's hands gripped Cas’ head, urging him to go faster. He slipped his free hand under Dean's ass, sending tendrils of his grace to stroke his prostate. Dean's moan at the feeling was positively pornographic. Cas sucked harder, using his tongue on the underside of Dean's cock with every slide up and down. Dean began to twitch, and Cas knew he was close. He pressed a little harder with his grace, and Dean came undone, shooting cum down Cas’ throat in hot streams. Cas pulled off, placing a matching kiss to Dean's tip before climbing up to snuggle into the crook of Dean's arm.

 

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Cas.”

 

****

 

Christmas morning dawned, and everyone enjoyed the breakfast Cas made before the business of opening presents began. When the wrapping paper was thrown away and everyone was enjoying hot cocoa around the tree, playing with new gadgets, and checking out new books, Cas tapped Dean on the shoulder. 

 

“Dean, it looks like there's one more small box in the very back there.” Dean had to crawl under the tree to reach it, and when he came back out, Sam chortled at the needles in his hair. Dean looked down at the tag.

 

“Another gift, Cas? You've done enough.”

 

“Open it.” Dean tore off the wrapping and looked at the small box in his hand. He looked up at Cas, who gave an encouraging nod. He opened the box. Inside were two matching gold bands. He looked up again, and Cas was kneeling in front of him. “Dean, will you marry me?” Mary choked on her cocoa, and Sam slammed his book shut. Both sat up straighter in their chairs, waiting for the answer. Dean looked into Cas’ impossibly blue eyes, eyes that looked hopeful and a little scared. Dean smiled.

 

“Cas, I'd never marry anyone else.” He reached up and took Cas’ face in his hands, giving him a firm kiss. Mary and Sam applauded, but Dean and Cas didn't hear it. To them, no one else existed in the whole world.


End file.
